Surfing Dreams
by Zenaa
Summary: COMPLETE!Bradin is in no mood for a gf, after an amazing surfer girl agrees to teach him and enters him in a contest he falls for her,but nothing or nobody is for them, after an accident, can his surfer friend be his only saviorbigger inside
1. Suprise

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Summerland; I only own,Isabel, Maria Amelia…or any other people you don't recognize

_**Author's Note: Wow I went from total writer's block, to having a million ideas and stories going at once. I'll try to update my others ones too but lately the ones I have been favoring are this one and Dreams Come True…still got a few I want to update but out of ideas….SO R & R!**_

_SUMMARY: Bradin is not interested in dating for a while, he's upset about his parents' death and could care less about anyone after Callie left, but when he meets an amazing surfer girl named Isabel, she shows him some moves and enters him into a contest, which he does really good in, but since she is his coach they decide it'd be best if they don't get together, she actually ends up helping him get his long time crush Erika and falls for him herself .But after an accident she ends up being the only one to listen to him and get him back on his feet to go to finals for surfing and he falls for her all over again, but this time her feelings for him change too, will they stay friends or will they see they are actually meant for each other? _

_Surprises_

The sun was rising and the sky was slowly being covered by red and orange colors. The clouds were nearing too, white cotton balls almost engulfing the sky. I looked out onto the ocean, the waves crashed against the rocks, some larger some smaller. Leaning against the rails of the balcony, I decided it'd be a perfect time for surfing, before anyone even got up.

Grabbing my board I raced across the sand, each foot sinking with each step. I ran into the water and took the next wave that came my way. Since Callie moved to New York and crazy Sarah off to Boarding School, I was left with no one. I haven't been thinking about having a girlfriend anyways, too focused on my job with Jay, and too focused on surfing which once I had moved to Playa Linda, it had become my favorite past time. I came in after about 20 min. of surfing, the waves had gone flat. I groaned and put my board into the Surf Shop and ran down the beach, it was sort of windy and felt good.

About 10 minutes of running and I got tired and ran up to a group of close by rocks and sat down. After staring out into the waves crashing against the shore, I spotted a few surfers. One of them was really good, and when the waves had gone flat once again, he came in right beside me practically. Only then I noticed "he" wasn't a he, it was a girl, she was totally amazing. She wasn't what you would normally see around Playa Linda, except the fact the she had on a black wetsuit and her hair up and under a swimming cap, she was pretty tan, and I could tell her hair under her cap was a reddish, blonde, like a strawberry blonde maybe once was red bleached by the sun.

I got up and started walking towards the surf shop, my watch said 7:30, time to open up. I lowered my head and almost ran into someone; it was the girl I was watching earlier. "Oh sorry" I mumbled and kept walking, not noticing for a while. "It's ok" I looked up and saw her looking at me, smiling. "Just not looking where I was going, waves pretty flat out there huh" I nodded, "Uhh yeah, Bradin Westerly" I put out my hand and she shook it, "Isabel White" I nodded, she had a really pretty name. "Don't ask, my parents had a weird foreign name thing going, my entire family is foreign names" I laughed, "It's cool, I actually like it, it's different, not the usual Jessica, Sarah, Catherine or whatever" she smiled.

"Thanks…uhh…So Bradin, you surf" I nodded. "You going to enter the Playa Linda competition, its in a month or so" I shook my head, "No way, I'm not nearly good enough, you…you're amazing though, really good chance at winning", "Thanks, I'm not that good though" she blushed. Noticing it had gotten warmed I pulled my wetsuit off and let it drop to the ground, then got out and draped it over my arm. "Good idea" Isabel smiled and unzipped her wetsuit and peeled it off her body, I couldn't help but stare.

Under she had a red and black bikini, the top tied around her neck and the bottom had little bows at the sides, the entire bikini was in stars, red and black stars. She had an amazing figure, a gorgeous tan and a small shelled anklet that went around her left ankle. She stuck her surfboard into the ground and pulled off her cap, she was absolutely beautiful. Her strawberry blonde hair waved a little and went to half her back, looking up I noticed her look at me too and once our eyes met we both shyly looked down. She blushed a little, and then pulled her hair back into a pony tail and now you could perfectly see her face. She had a few freckles but you couldn't really tell and bright blue eyes that totally clashed with her face, but looked totally amazing.

**(Isabel's P.O.V)**

I was glad I met Bradin, I had just moved to this part of Playa Linda and knew no one, and my dad decided that the old house got boring and that we needed a change, so we moved 20 minutes down the shore, big whoop. As Bradin pulled off his wetsuit I stared at him, hoping not to get caught. His sandy blonde hair practically stuck to his gorgeous face and his nice tanned body almost shone in the sun. I noticed he had been looking at me too, so we were even.

"So umm, you want to show me some of your surfing skills" I asked, he shrugged but seemed skeptical. "Don't worry, I'm not asking you to impress me or anything, just do what you normally would", the waves had picked up and it had gotten perfect for surfing. "Okay, I guess I could" he grabbed his board from inside the surf shop and started for the water. "What you like own the shop or something" he smiled, and I just about melted, he had this smile to die for, it lit up his really cute face. "Yeah, umm, my aunt's roommate owns it and I work there over the summer, you should come check it out" I nodded; _with you working there I'd come in every day_ I though to myself and had to try hard to keep from smiling.

He got to the water and I stood on the edge, watching. After about 3 wipeouts he came out of the water. "Okay so I'm not that good" I clapped, "You were really good, amazing potential Bradin, just when you just stand up don't lean forward so much, I noticed you doing it a lot and you totally lost your balance, try to keep your weight balanced so you don't tip" he nodded, "Yeah, it's hard though" I pushed a piece of hair that had fallen out behind my ear. "Yeah, but you just need a little bit of work and you could be totally amazing, here let me teach you something" he shrugged and followed me into the water. I did a perfect 360 and came out, he was just staring. "I could never do that" I closed my eyes and nodded at him, smiling, "Sure you could come on" I told him what to do and after about 2 wipeouts he finally managed to do it, I stood on the shore and cheered.

"Woo amazing!" He came out of the water and pushed back his hair out of his eyes, why had I already fallen so hard? "Thanks, an amazing coach" I smiled and bowed my head. We both heard clapping and turned around, Erika stood behind us. "Wow Izzy, you taught Bradin something I have been trying to do for months, in one day, amazing" I hugged her. "Erika" Bradin seemed surprised. "You two know each other" he questioned, still looking at us. "Yeah of course, we were best friends since like elementary school" I laughed. "Oh so that makes you Erika's age" he seemed disappointed. "Nope, I'm a little younger, I'm only 17 but our parents knew each other and so…we became best friends"

Erika pulled down her hair and then put it back up, I noticed the way Bradin looked and knew he had a little thing for Erika. "Yeah, but I think we need to switch jobs Izzy, you'd be a better coach to Bradin then me, he seems to learn faster with you" I nodded, "That'd be great, I need the teaching experience too I want to give lessons in a few months, so it'd be nice" we shook hands, "Okay I'm officially handing Bradin over to you, don't be afraid to work him too hard" Bradin rolled his eyes. "Nah, I'm not that tough, no worries, but we do have to get you ready to compete" again he threw his head back and sighed, "I told you I am not nearly good enough" I took his hand, "You will be in a few months, you'll be a pro, come on" I led him to the water.

About 2 hours of surfing later we were both lying on towels on the sand. "Whew, I'm tired, who says you're not tough" I laughed, "Well I said I'm not THAT tough, but you'll have to get used to working hard, no slackers with me Mr. Westerly" he turned over on his side and I mirrored him, turning around and looking at him face to face. "You know how cute you are, you got really pretty eyes" I couldn't believe that just came out of my mouth. He blushed and played with a little stick in the sand, "Thanks, my Aunt Ava told me I had eyes just…just like my…" he paused for a minute and looked like he was about to cry. "Bradin, are you ok" he nodded, "She said I had eyes just like my mom, a very particular green color" I nodded, "Where are your parents" I was sorry for asking, he winced at the question. "I'm sorry you don't have to tell me" I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable but he shook his head.

**(Bradin's P.O.V) **

I was glad she didn't push it, but I figured I'd better tell her so I won't at least have to go through all of this of telling her all over again. "My parents…were killed in a flood a while ago, and so we moved to Playa Linda with aunt, me, my sister Nikki, and Derrick, my little brother" she put her arm over my shoulder and after holding it back so much she noticed. "You know it's ok to cry Bradin, no one expects you to keep it to yourself all the time, and you have to let it out somehow its not good to keep it all bottled up all the time" I shook my head and wiped away the tears that had quickly started running down my face.

"Surfing has kind of always been my thing; it's sort of like my escape, I don't mind that I'm not very good it just helps me feel better I guess" she laughed, I didn't think it was funny. "What" I asked. "Nothing, not laughing at you, I just kind of found it funny that its exactly what I started off, but I got better and better and now I compete and it's something I do to relax and I'm pretty good at it" she smiled and I smiled back, we had this whole conversation just by smiling the other knew exactly what we were saying.

It had started to get cloudy and looked like it was about to rain, but it didn't matter now, I was having the best time here with Isabel. We were looking at each other for a while and I completely lost myself, her eyes pulled me in, closer and closer together. "Bradin…" she started but I didn't move away or stop. In a matter of seconds our lips met in a sweet kiss. Even if it was only a second, I realized nothing has felt more right last few years of my life since my parents died. "I…need to go" she got up and started to run down the shoreline towards her house. "Isabel, wait, I'm sorry" I grabbed her arm and she turned around. "This isn't right Bradin, we can't…" she stopped when I kissed her again.

This time she didn't pull away, neither did I. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer, and her arms went around my neck. Kissing Isabel was heaven, I didn't want her to be like Erika though, saying this isn't right and then contradicting herself. "Kansas" I heard and quickly turned around and saw Erika walking towards us, I wondered if she saw. Isabel quickly wiped her lips and threw her bag further onto her shoulder to keep it from slipping off. "Hey Isabel, I thought you went home" she licked her lips and then turned away, "Yeah, just saying bye to Bradin, remember to meet me here tomorrow morning at 6:30 for your lesson, don't be late Bray" she smiled and ran off, Erika didn't move.

Maybe she didn't see us kiss, I was already on thin ice with Jay and Erika ad I didn't need anything else killing it. "Bradin I saw you kiss Isabel", oh well, so much for that idea. "…Bradin I don't want you with her, she's officially your coach and you can't ruin this for her, and plus, she's not right for you, Isabel is different then what you see and you don't even know her, please just stay away" I didn't get why Erika didn't want me with Isabel, but I shrugged it off. "Oh, and who are you to tell me what to do, I like her and she likes me, why is that so damn hard for you to understand" I yelled at her and she just bowed her head. "Bradin…" she stopped and turned around and walked away. "Remember I warned you to stay away, she's not right for you trust me as a friend if not anything else" I nodded and she ran off down to the surf shop.


	2. Dinner and Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Summerland; I only ownIsabel, Maria, Amelia, Ashley, Jacob…or any other people you don't recognize

**_Author's Note: Okay, umm this chapter won't be NEARLY as long as the other one, okay some things I want to clear up, this story will mainly be from Bradin's Point of view, I know pple hate it when I switch it around, but every once or so I will switch to Isabel's.._**

_**and another thing, I have no idea why I named the first chapter surprises, I guess I had another idea on how to start it and totally lost it so I still ended up saving it under that and it stuck, just so you know theres no particular reason for the name guess there was one but its gone now so deal! Lol**_

**_okay whew, next chapter and it'll suck cuz its 1 am and I'm still on the computer writing. HAHAHAH!_**

_Dinner and a Plan_

The bright sunshine flowed through my window and hit me straight in the eyes, I groaned and got up. It was time to go meet Isabel, I couldn't have possibly forgotten, she had my brain occupied all night. I couldn't sleep, but luckily eventually I did manage to fall asleep. I got up and grabbed my swim shorts, pulled them on, and then pulled my wetsuit on over it so I could take it off just in case, it was still 6:00, I needed to be down in half and hour but I was nervous, and didn't know why, maybe because of what had happened, the kiss, or maybe just that is was Isabel. I left Ava a note and headed out the door, grabbing my surfboard on the way out.

I got there and I saw Isabel surfing, out on the water, I quickly looked at my watch to make sure I wasn't late, I wasn't. "Hey" I told her as she walked out of the water, surfboard under her arm. "Hey yourself, why are you here so early" I shrugged, "I don't know, guess I couldn't sleep and figured I'd come and practice before you got here but apparently we had the same idea" I smiled at her and she turned around and walked down the shore me following.

"Isabel, why can't…" she stopped me, "Don't, Bradin just don't, I don't think it's right and I'm your teacher now and we can't…be involved, so let's put this all behind us and forget it happened and surf, okay" I nodded, but I didn't agree, how can we pretend it didn't happen? She thinks I can pretend that I never kissed her, she doesn't want to accept the fact that we are both falling for each other, she doesn't want to accept that we both want to be together but something, a very large little something is holding us back.

After about 2 hours I figured we were done, luckily we actually were. "Okay, you are getting a lot better Bradin, just keep practicing" I smiled and took her hand, she pulled away, I swore I would give up, but I couldn't. "Oh Isabel, I'm sure my aunt would love to meet you, how about you bring Erika and come to dinner" she smiled and nodded, "Sure, that'd be great so see you around…6" I nodded and waved bye, "Cool, bye" she walked away.

I promised Jay I'd come help today since I didn't even open when I was supposed to yesterday, much less help. After walking about 20 min. around the beach I walked into the surf shop, knowing Erika told him, and not ready to face Jay.

"Hey mate, how did lessons go" I shrugged, damn, he already knows, man is like psychic, or it's a small world, "Erika told me that you met Isabel, she's amazing ain't she" I nodded and flashed him a small smile.

"Yeah, she's a great surfer" he noticed how uncomfortable I was.

"Don't worry Brae; I won't nag you about what you did…" I stopped him.

"Enough ok, me and Iz already went over it after Erika nagged a good 20 min. I don't need it again so let it go…we're friends…oh and she's coming to dinner" Jay looked shocked and turned away from the cash register and looked at me just as I went into the back.

That night at dinner we all sat at the table, she hadn't come yet and I was afraid she wouldn't. Erika already came, Jay was here, but Isabel wasn't. The doorbell rang and I jumped to get it. "Wow, chill out Bradin, we'll let you get it" Ava sighed sitting back into her chair.

I opened the door, Isabel had come, I felt a huge smile spread across my face. She wasn't like every other girl here, she was unique. Her reddish/blonde hair was in 2 loose pigtails tied with red ribbons waving over her shoulders. She was wearing a mini jean skirt, cowboy boots, and she had on a cowboy hat. "Wow, you look…amazing" she smiled. "Thanks, sorry I was late I had lots to do" I took her hand and led her over to the table, it took me a while but I noticed, she hadn't pulled away.

"Everyone, this is Isabel White, she's my new…uhh…coach I guess you could say, she's getting me ready for the competition" she shook hands with everyone but Erika and Jay of course.

About an hour later we had eaten and while talking to everyone I totally forgot that Isabel was there and didn't notice when she disappeared. I got up, excused myself from the table, and went to the porch to find her sitting on the steps.

"Hey Iz, you ok" she nodded, sighing. She had her legs pressed to her chest and had pulled her hair out of the ribbons and took the hat off. Her head was resting in her hands. "You want to…go get ice cream and talk" she nodded and smiled, "I'd like that, lets go" she took my hand and pulled me away from the house.

"I know something's wrong, I'm not stupid, I want to help you" she sat down at a table in a small café and looked at me, locking her eyes with mine. "Bradin, you don't know anything about me, how do you expect to help" I took her hand and sandwiched it between mine. "Well if you tell me…" I smiled at her and she looked away.

"I was born in Colorado, when I was 5 we moved to Playa Linda, I hated it here, but my dad loved it. My mom and dad had another 3 kids, my brother and sisters, Amelia, Ashley and Jacob. Amelia is 18, Jacob is 14, and Ashley…" she sighed and I saw tears run down her cheeks.

"Ashley died in an accident when she was 3, but we didn't move back from Playa Linda, so we just decided to move out of that house, too many memories" she was now full on crying. I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's ok, I'm sorry; I couldn't imagine losing my brother or sister gosh…" I cringed at the thought of anything happening to Derrick or Nikki.

"So I took up surfing, to get my mind off things, to relax, and I fell in love with it" I smiled and placed my hand around her waist as we kept walking,

"Okay…hey, hey, hey, you're way too pretty to cry, cheer up, come on lets go get ice cream" I took her over to a cart and let her pick a flavor. "Double Chocolate Chip…don't ask old time favorite" I smirked a little at her and told the guy the same and handed him the money.

"No, no way are you paying for me" I was about to stop her from handing the money and our hands met.

"Yes I am, now take your ice cream and let's go" she smiled and gave me a hug. "You're such a good friend Bradin, thanks" I looked down and echoed, "Yeah, friend…"

"So…I noticed you had a little thing for Erika" my face grew hot. "Um, no" I couldn't deny it now, too hard to hide. "Oh really, aw you're so cute when you're red" she laughed, teasing. "Yeah I do, but she always refuses to be with me, I don't know I gave up" she grabbed my hand and pushed me against a wall. "Never, never give up, and I know for a fact Erika likes you back you two just need a jump start, I'll help you out" I smiled. "Wow, you're amazing thanks" I was getting ready to move and leave but her hands still surrounded my body, pressed against the wall. "Uh…Isabel" she seemed like she just woke up form a deep trance. "Uh, oh I'm sorry, lost in though" I looked down the beach and decided it was the perfect time.

"Here, let me show you something" she shrugged and followed me. "Where are we going" I didn't respond. "You'll see, come on" I helped her over a fence and once we got to a rocky part she started up but I pulled her and we went under. Once we came out on the other side she just stood, amazed. "Wow, this is so gorgeous, how'd you find this" I shrugged.

"Accident, once was swimming and my board disappeared and I found this and my board, its gorgeous isn't it, like my own private beach" it was a part of a beach, a little deserted, but completely hidden by rocks and trees. "So, what are we waiting for, lets go" she ran over to the edge, pulled off her shirt and shorts and jumped in. She was only in underwear and a bra and I couldn't believe even if she knows how I feel that she'd give me the opportunity to be with her alone, like that.

I pulled off my shorts and shirt and jumped in behind her meeting her on the side. Placing my hands on both sides, she was completely trapped, I leaned in to kiss her, and she just stared at me, not pulling away. I stopped for a minute and a tiny gap stood between us, I wasn't sure if she wanted this, but I got my answer when she closed the gap and pressed her lips against mine. I felt her soft, warm lips, her cherry lip gloss, and I still tasted the mint gum she had in her mouth last 20 minutes. I pulled away; she opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Bradin, I thought we talked about this" I nodded, "You're right, let's go before we kill even the littlest bit of friendship we have" she seemed a little surprised but followed me out of the cave.

**Notes: OKAY, OKAY! I know it was long once again and I know ya'll are happy…thanx for the comments and reviews, but I couldn't satisfy everyone…I didn't do the whole…new paragraph per speaker, it would take forever to change it since I had this chapted done before I even posted the first one…..so just adding a note…I'll think about making the next chappy like that but I'm not used to it so prolly wont. **

**R & R! **


	3. Sweetest Sin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Summerland; I only ownIsabel, Maria, Amelia, Ashley, Jacob…or any other people you don't recognize

**_Author's Note: Nexxt chapter…THANX FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS...LOVE YA'LL! Oh I know its not very exciting but plot takes a while to form so…keep reading! _**

_Sweetest Sin_

The water splashed against me and my board, standing in the water, just my toes. I heard footsteps through the sand and I figured it was Isabel. I was about to turn around when whoever it was jumped on my back.

"Whoa, hey…" I turned around and saw that in not only wasn't Isabel, it was Erika. "Wow, surprise, surprise, what's going on Erika" she smiled. "I know we don't get to hang out much any more but I figured we could do something later, together…just the two of us" I was dumbfounded as I stood there, did she just ask me out? "Uh sure, that'd be great, how about tonight" she nodded, took my hand and pulled me into the water.

"Okay, I'll do your lessons for today, Isabel wanted to take a break she didn't feel so good" I smiled, I knew this was all Izzy's idea, I knew she said something to make Erika change her mind and it worked, and I loved her to death for it.

After lessons, it was around 2:30 and I was getting tired. "Okay, Isabel will be here tomorrow but now…go ahead and get ready, change and whatever you need and we'll meet at…how about I just meet you at the beach…maybe we don't go public just yet since I don't know how many people would…." I finished her sentence, "Approve, I know…I'll see you tonight, bye" I waved bye kissed her on the cheek and ran off to my house.

"Aunt Ava, I'm going out ok" she nodded and just as I thought I was off the hook she turned, "Where to" I shrugged. "The beach then to like bowling or something with Lucas, I'll be back around 11, I have my cell, bye" I waved and ran out of the house before she had a chance to respond.

I spotted Erika on the beach, she had on a long skirt that was waving in the wind along with her hair, and she was wearing a short pink top. "Hey Erika" she took my hand in hers and kissed me on the cheek. I almost blushed just thinking about how long I've wanted even as something simple as a hug from Erika, but now…I wasn't too happy.

After the movies we went to dinner then walked down the beach, hand in hand, talking. "So Erika, uhh not to kill the moment, but what made you change your mind" she looked down to the floor at her feet, and sighed. "Bradin…I've always liked you, and I guess I needed to get over my own fear of what would happen if I was with you before I did anything about it" I stopped and so did she. She turned towards me and our faces inched closer together, but I wasn't the one to close the gap, she was, she leaned over and her lips met mine. Her kiss was so sweet, just like I imagined it but maybe not as amazing, okay not even close. I stood on the rock, kissing Erika and the only person I could think about was Isabel, had I gotten over Erika and fallen for Isabel, I couldn't believe it. Maybe now I knew what I wanted, and somehow it was always what I couldn't have. I pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. I kissed her again and then turned around, waved bye, and left the beach.

The night was long, I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Erika just KISSED ME, and all I cared about was Isabel. I finally started realizing that I wanted Isabel not Erika, things had changed, but I couldn't have her, and just as I thought about it, a tear almost slid down my cheek. I was tossing and turning in my bed for 2 hours, I finally fell asleep and dreamed about Isabel' kiss, not Erika's, which was something new for me.

**(Isabel's P.O.V)**

It was really hard, setting Bradin up with Erika and falling for him myself and not being able to do anything about it. After the date we sat up all night talking, actually…I was listening to Erika talk about how amazing, how sweet, and how talented Bradin was, with no idea how much I liked him, or how much I had my teeth clenched the entire time saying, "I'm happy for you, I really, really am"

I went down to the beach the next morning and Bradin was already there, surfing. I watched, he had gotten really good, the first competition was in 3 weeks and I needed him as ready as possible. After watching for a few minute, I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He had been standing in the sun last few minute and just looking out across the ocean. "Hey" he jumped.

"Whoa, didn't mean to scare you, sorry" he smiled, I had never seen him so happy to see me. "Hey Isabel, so glad you're hear, uhh I got good new for you" I looked at him, "Same here, you first" he smiled and placed his hands over my elbows and then just turned towards the surf shop and pulled me. "Okay, Jay said he needs help, since when the competition gets here, it's going to be impossible, he'll pay you and everything, and you get to work with me and him, isn't that great" I sighed, I was happy but working 24/7 with Bradin was something I don't think I could handle.

"Awesome, thanks so much Bray, now my news, okay well since the competition is in a little while I got a few judges here to just test you out and see if you need any improvement on anything specific, they're old friends of mine" his face lit up. "Awesome, you're amazing, thanks so much, so uhh….when are they coming" I checked my watch. "Uh, they'll be here sometime tomorrow, but now we need to open up the shop let's go" we ran to the shop, each lost with our own happy news, maybe I did need some time with Bradin, maybe I'll get over him, maybe I'll have a chance over Erika then, wait who was I kidding I didn't want a chance over Erika I was glad she was happy and so was Bradin, I didn't want to ruin it…right?

That day I was walking to the surf shop after stopping at home for a snack. I came closer and noticed through the door that was wide open that Bradin had Erika against the counter and one of his hands was interlocked with hers and the other was under her shirt, resting on her stomach. I was about to turn around and walk away, this sent a burning through my chest but I saw Jay coming and thought I'd save them.

"Hey you two break it up now" I said briskly, Erika turned red and Bradin snatched his hand back quickly then sighed looking at me. "Jay's coming in, be glad I didn't turn at the door as I had planned and I came in here and saved your asses, you both know you'd be dead if I hadn't" Bradin smiled, "Yeah, thanks" Erika was already gone, she had left through the back.

"Okay, well we're going to sign up, Jay, take care of the shop we'll be back in like 20 minutes, promise" I took Bradin's hand and led him over to the judges table where you sign up.

Night came quickly and since I was really mad, sad, and happy all at the same time, I decided I'd go surf, it was what always helped me cope. I came outside and taking my surfboard in my hand I went over to the best place and placed my board into the water. After the first wipeout I completely relaxed and let my body get washed back up on shore, I just laid there, thinking, breathing slowly, and trying to relax.

"Hey, are you okay" I jumped and turned around; Bradin was kneeling in the sand beside me. "Uh yeah, just relaxing" I got up and picked up my board and started walking down to the surf shop to leave it so I won't have to take it home, Bradin followed. I walked inside and heard the door close behind us, Bradin was leaning against it. "Uh, we going to leave" he nodded, "Yeah, but I have to show you something first" he flipped a light switch and the light came on, along with music. "Can I have this dance" I nodded and took his hands.

We danced for quite a while, enjoying each other's company, before we noticed that the song had ended. "I don't want to move from here ever" he whispered. He leaned down and our lips met… so sweet. This was so wrong on so many levels, but we were both so into it we didn't care, it no longer mattered.

He moved from my lips down my chin and started kissing my neck. I sighed, leaned my head back to let him. His hands had started wondering up my shirt and I knew I should have stopped him, but didn't. He picked me up and carried me to the back, with one hand he threw a blanket onto the floor and placed me on it. He started unbuttoning my pants but I stopped him. "What are you doing Bradin…?" I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was avoiding my gaze, he knew he did something wrong. "I…" he sighed and moved away from being on top of me to sitting up. I pulled my shirt back on the right way and buttoned up my pants.

"To me it doesn't matter what we do, I care about you Isabel, not Callie, not Sarah, NOT ERIKA…you" I looked down at the floor and kicked a small rock out of the way. "Sorry Bradin, but it just doesn't work like that…you had your chance you blew it, you have Erika now, isn't that what you want" he shook his head. "I want you" I felt tears about to come down my face but before I had a chance to stop them, they were coming in streams. "I'm sorry…I can't" I turned around and ran through the back door, grabbed my stuff, and ran up to my room.

I lay in my bed, thinking. Kissing Bradin was amazing, like fireworks and volcanoes and earthquakes erupted in my body, all at once. It was so heated, it felt so amazing, I would have gone all the way but luckily I stopped myself. Jay would have a sight to see when he came to the shop in the morning. I fell asleep, still feeling Bradin's hands running over my body, caressing my face and my sides, tickling me. Kissing him was so wrong, but felt so good, it was like nothing was wrong in the world, and I knew I definitely had feelings for him, but we couldn't. He was Erika's now, she was so happy with him, and I couldn't ruin it. Our kiss was so sweet, so wrong, a sin, The Sweetest Sin.


	4. Accidents and Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Summerland; I only ownIsabel, Maria, Amelia, Ashley, Jacob…or any other people you don't recognize

**_Author's Note: Okay here we go, damn! I'm mad I had the entire story planned out and I just now noticed that…I forgot lol…so I'll have to improvise but I'm working my but off to update all my stories so I wont have to leave pple hangin but its hard! So bare with me .._**

_**LOVE ya'll! **_

_Accidents_

The day of the first competition came, that very morning I had to be at the surf shop a 5:00 am, to make sure everything got set up since Bradin would be practicing and getting ready. The sun was almost all the way up and the day had started heating up to its regular 100 degree temperatures. I threw on my bikini, a jean skirt and a blue tank top over my bathing suit and ran to the surf shop.

"Hey, it's about to get crowded, go make sure everything's in order Izzy" Jay was already panicking not having Bradin there he wasn't sure I could handle everything. "Jay, relax, we'll be plenty ready in time for everyone AND to watch Bray surf, no chill" he took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right" he picked up a board and handed it to me. "Okay, this one, and a few I will hand you need to be waxed, do that for me please" I sighed and took the board; this was going to be a long day.

It was getting closer to 3, Bradin's surf time. A guy with brown hair and a really nice tanned body came to the counter. "Hey, how come you're working here, you look like the water's your heaven" I smiled at his obvious attempt at flirting. "Yeah, but I'm taking over for a friend who's in the competition…names Isabel" I put out my hand and he shook it. "Well Isabel, you have a really pretty name, this is Joseph, Michael, and I'm David, and this is my sister Camille, she's 15, my and my friends are all 18, and you are" I smiled. "17" his face seemed to light up, my watch beeped. "Ooh, about to go watch my friend, and student surf, later boys…oh and if you need anything, Jay's right around the corner" I heard Jay shouting. "Oh no I'm not, you guys will have to wait up, I'm going to watch too" he followed me out the door.

Bradin was amazing, I have never seen him surf better then that and everyone was staring at him, every single girl that came was only there to get a hot surfer boyfriend, "Hey I'm Caitlin" a blonde girl cooed, "I'm 16 and you are…" he smiled and put his arm around Erika, "Taken" the girl looked disappointed and he walked away towards me, I threw my arms around his neck. "That was so amazing, you have totally impressed me" he hugged me back. "Really…that's awesome", he smiled. We watched some other guys surf and then went back to the shop as it started getting darker.

"Okay well the competition continues tomorrow, so Bradin, I need you ready, let's go practice a little bit" I dragged him out to the beach and onto the waves. I saw him riding the waves; he was where I knew he belonged.

I stood on the edge and watched Bradin surfing. He did a 180, a perfect one at that and then just as he was about to do a 360, before he landed, the waves pushed him onto a group of rocks. I ran back and forth, frantic, looking but didn't see anything but the velar blue water.

"Come on…come on…come up, come on Bray, come up" I whined to myself, still pacing and not seeing him. I was staring at the water and didn't see Jay come up beside me and I ran straight into him.

"Oh hey Jay…" he looked at me weird and then caught my and stopped me from pacing.

"Whoa, chill sheila, what's up with you" I looked at the water. "Bradin, he hit some rocks and he's been out a while…Jay where is he" I whined and ran towards the water, he followed.

We got to the water and I almost tripped on once I picked it up, what turned out to be the end of a very mutilated surf board. "Damn it!" Jay yelled taking his shirt off and jumping into the water, I followed. I let my shorts drop and took off my shirt and made a mad rush towards the water, Bradin was in serious trouble.

I pulled my head out of the water and I saw Jay a little ways in front of me. "Anything" he asked, I shrugged, "Nothing, come on keep looking" all of the sudden I felt something hit my foot, like a hand or a body part. I dove under and told Jay I think I got him.

It was completely dark. I couldn't see, I couldn't think, my own senses were driving me, to save Bradin, the guy I cared about so much. A burning pain shot through my arm as I scraped some coral and I felt blood running out. My eyes were blurry, I couldn't see, the salt was burning but I wouldn't give up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out. I swam back the way I knew the shore was and I pulled us both up on shore. Before I blacked out completely I felt Erika and Jay pulling Bradin off of me and then I felt them pull me out of the water.

About what felt like 10 minutes later I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. I checked my watch and realized it had actually been about 3 hours since the accident. It was exactly 12 am, midnight. I heard someone come in the room, and once they saw I was awake called in the rest.

Ava, Johnny, Derrick, Nikki, Jay and Erika all walked through the door. "Oh my god, are you ok" I moaned. "Where's Bradin, is he ok" it's the first thing that flew out of my mouth. I was so worried, why was it that I was the one falling so badly for him when he belonged with Erika.

"He's in his room, he's fine, awake and sitting up" Erika smiled and sat beside me. I was about to get up but she grabbed my shoulders. "No, don't get up, I'll help you" she gave me her hand and I got up. We slowly walked to Bradin's room, I gasped when I saw him.

He had a bruised eye, his lip was cut and his arm was wrapped in a bandage. "Oh my god Izzy, are you ok" he held his arms open and I hugged him. "You worried me Bray, what happened" he shrugged. "I guess I lost my balance and then got pulled under, I'm glad you're ok though" I totally forgot Erika was still there.

"Hey can I talk to Bradin alone please" I nodded and walked out of the room. About 20 minutes later, she came out. She looked like she was really upset and was about to start crying. "Are you ok" she nodded and stopped and turned towards me. "Iz, I know Bradin kissed you and I know it was real…" I interrupted her. "Yes, but Bradin has liked you so much longer, I don't want to ruin it between you two because of me" she put a finger up to my mouth. "Isabel, you're my best friend, I love you like a sister, but I know when two people are supposed to be together…you and Bradin…and me and Jay" Jay came up behind her and put his hands over her shoulders, I smiled. "I'm glad you're happy…I won't do this unless YOU approve" she nodded. "I approve"

I walked into his room; he was sitting on his bed, upset and didn't even look up when I came in. "Bray…" he looked at me, just barely lifting his head. "Are you ok" I knew this wasn't Erika, it was something else. "I…no I'm not…I'm scared now Iz, I can't surf…I can't Izzy, I'm scared, especially because of what happened to you, when I woke up and they told me you saved me and you were still out, I thought I was going to…die…I can't have you hurt Iz" I stopped him but placing my lips over his.

He seemed surprised but got into the kiss. "We can't…" I looked at him, our faces millimeters apart. "Why Bray, isn't this what you wanted" he was playing with a locket around his neck, he reached around and unbuckled it. "I got this from my dad…a little before he…died" he gulped, "I'm sorry…" he stopped me. "It was like supposed to help me remember him forever, Iz, I just can't have a girlfriend right now, I lost Erika to Jay, I lost my parents, I almost lost you, and I can't surf anymore, DAMN, this world hates me, why can't I just get one GOOD thing" he jumped off the bed and ran out through the door.


	5. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Summerland; I only ownIsabel, Maria, Amelia, Ashley, Jacob…or any other people you don't recognize

**_Author's Note: Next chapter, ….GRR I have no idea what I'm gonna do, I had an idea but I kinda lost it…oops and so yea… but I'll try to remember and that's gonna be the next and maybe the end of this one…BUT!...okay here we go… _**

_**LOVE ya'll! **_

_Lost_

**(Bradin's P.O.V)**

As I ran out of the hospital room, I didn't look back but I did see that there were small tears burning in Isabel's eyes. I hated this, being lost, confused, and left alone to suffer by myself. I grabbed a surfboard and went to the water but as soon as I came close, the waves crashed against the shore hitting my feet, I froze. The accident, how she saved me, and what had happened all flashed in front of my eyes, I dropped my board at the water's edge and ran back to the house.

They have already probably figured it out, what had happened, why I wasn't in the hospital anymore and why I couldn't go back. I felt a light touch on my shoulders and quickly turned around, my eyes locking with Isabel's. I noticed her eyes were swollen, she had been crying and I know that it was my fault. Standing up, I took her hands into mine, leaned her head against my chest and hugged her.

"I never got to say thank you, so thank you Izzy, thanks for saving my life" she looked up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Bradin, you mean so much to me, if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, so why aren't you surfing, I'd figured you would have gone down to the water" I shook my head and suddenly feeling dizzy, lowered myself onto the couch.

"I can't surf anymore…I can't Isabel, the accident, everything…it all…I can't forget it….Iz…" I knew I was speaking in fractions but she understood every word. "Bradin, when I saw you out there, on the water, you were…amazing, a farm boy from Kansas has made water his home, you belong out there and you can't let an accident ruin it for you, nothing is going to happen, I'm standing right beside you, calm down Bray, we'll take a break but you have to get back out there because Bray, without it, you're just not you" I smiled.

She put her arms around me, probably noticing I was shaking the entire time. "How come you know so much about where I belong" I questioned looking at her. "Because…Bray I will tell you, just not now…we all keep secrets, but some people's secrets are a LOT bigger and more extreme then other's, I'm one of those Bray, I know I look like a surfer girl from Cali, but it's not me…" her head lowered. I didn't believe what I was hearing.

Isabel looked like she was pulled right out of a surfing movie. She had the moves, the looks, the sun bleached hair, the figure, everything of a surfer and here she was telling me it wasn't her. I waited this long to know so I will wait longer. "I waited, but for you to tell me, I can wait forever" she looked up, smiled and kissed me quickly, pulled away and laid her head on my shoulder, and like that we fell asleep on the couch, side by side.

I heard loud banging and had figured everyone came home. Quickly opening my eyes I saw Ava standing above us, pulling the covers up to Isabel's chin then she noticed I was awake. "Aw, you didn't have to get up, you both look so cute" I smiled and moved Iz from her position in my lap to the same position on a pillow.

"Hey, we going to go surf, some wild waves out there man" I was about to nod, but then the accident, all over again, spun in my head. "I…I can't sorry Jay" he noticed me go white, so I grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and ran out of the room down to the beach.

I sat beside the water, it washed over my knees and with every hit I was more afraid. I don't know what, what had happened that was so bad that I needed to hide forever, but I was scared, I didn't want to be, and I had this huge feeling this was the end of my surfing career.

It had been a little while, no one had come looking for me and I was glad, needed to be alone for a while. Laying my head back into the sand, I could see the sun, penetrating my eye lids and still causing me to squint to be able to still keep my eyes closed.

Still laying backwards I felt a shadow come over me, someone was standing above me. I opened my eyes and saw Isabel's face. "Hey" I smiled "Hey" just a simple word, but it felt so good, just talking to her always made me feel good.

"Still not surfing huh, come on…" she pulled me up by my hands and pulled me into the water. I stood on the edge, burying my feet into the ground, not moving. "No, Iz, please" I pleaded but she didn't answer my pleas, just kept pulling. I wasn't able to hold on anymore and finally stumbled into the water. I jumped out, almost shaking and ran back to the shore. Isabel came and put her arms around me. "Bradin, I'm sorry, but you need to relax, I can't have my little surfer boy be afraid of water"

I loved the way she said "surfer boy" too bad I wasn't that anymore. I was staring at her, and I noticed she was staring back. Slowly and softly, her lips covered mine, a sweet kiss. She quickly pulled away and was about to wipe her mouth when I stopped her. "Don't do this to me" I kissed her again, and she didn't pull away this time. Her tongue roamed my mouth, exploring every single corner. She moaned, letting my hands roam her body. I ran my fingers down her sides and my legs were getting weaker. I knew this was wrong, but everything about it felt right.

Soon I had stopped thinking and was totally engulfed by the reality of wanting to be with Isabel and how amazing she was. No matter if it was wrong or not, I was totally lost to Iz, and her kiss.


	6. Hidden Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Summerland; I only ownIsabel, Maria, Amelia, Ashley, Jacob…or any other people you don't recognize

**_Author's Note: Okay, I have no idea what I'm doin,but I think I got it back on track for now….so here we go, next chapter, and I know I've been favoring this story over my others but I'll try to update…I promise!_**

_**This chapter mite be a little boring but it's a lot of history and lots of stuff happens so you do need to read it if you plan to keep up, but I think its pretty cute, it's prolly one of the fluffiest in the story….so there...here we go! **_

_**LOVE ya'll! **_

_Hidden Feelings_

I heard small clicks, one by one, coming at my window. Click, click, click, click. I dragged my self out of bed and looked at the window; small pebbles came hitting it one by one. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair and made sure not to wake up Derrick, but then remembered that he wasn't here anymore.

The stars shone through the window, they were bright, but not as bright as some nights you can see them. I stopped thinking about stars and though about who the hell woke me up at 1:30 am. I opened my window and looked down, Isabel stood there crossing her arms. "Took you long enough Surfer Boy, let's go" I wiped my eyes, pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt and jumped out the window, not asking questions. Luckily it wasn't far.

"What the hell do you want, what are you doing here" I asked, watching he walk towards her car. "Okay, well you know that secret I told you about, I want to show you" I stopped her but she insisted. "I want to, don't worry you're not making me" we got into her car and drove for a few hours, I woke up and checked my watch, it was 3 am.

"Come on Bradin, let's go" Isabel went around, opened the door and practically pulled me out of the car. We walked for a while, I was wide awake now and still wondered what she wanted and where the hell we were. "Iz, where are we" I finally asked after so much wondering. "You'll see now jump" I saw her jump a small wooden fence and I followed, scratching my arm on a tree. "Aah" I winced in pain; she put a finger to her lips and made me follow her.

We walked into a shed and I saw what I never thought I would. "Okay, so I seem like a surfer girl, but that's not the real me, come on get on" she pointed to a horse. Luckily I knew how to ride. Everything had been going so fast I didn't bother to ask questions or wonder what we were doing.

"Isabel, wha…what's going on?" She smiled. "I want to show you, that people aren't just what appear on the outside, but what they think about on the inside, I think the reason you can't surf is because of some deep hidden fear of something, and you don't want to tell me what. I know the accident was horrible and everything but the water is your life, and I thought surfing was mine, until I found this place. Since I am from Colorado always grew up around farms and so I accidentally found this walking once and asked who owned it, the person who did said they didn't want it and were shutting it down, and so I helped them out and now it's mine. No one knows about it but they feed the animals, and I come and help out every other day, or every few days, its my way of going home my way of relaxing, my way of escaping" Isabel jumped on her horse and motioned for me to follow, I did.

We ran down a small, dark trail for a while and finally got to an opening. She tied up her horse and jumped off. "Oh by the way, this is Candy and that's Annabelle, Candy came from her color, I thought it looked like a caramel candy, don't ask" she laughed, and I didn't name Annabelle" I nodded, stroking Annabelle's mane. Walking only a minute or so I felt her come up behind me and put a blindfold over my eyes, "What the…" she shushed me, "Shut up Bradin, it's a surprise but you can't talk, for a while, just trust me I'll lead you" she led me over a fence, jumped it, and then made me stand still. She positioned me a certain way, moving me around with her hands, and then untied the blind fold.

"Wow" I sighed. It was totally amazing. We looked like we were standing on like a lookout point, there was a small forest up ahead, after an about 60 foot drop, and above us were stars. I had never seen starts so bright and so many of them. A little to the left you could see the California beaches. "This is so amazing" she smiled. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it when I first found this, come here let me show you something else" I wanted to see, Isabel was so amazing and completely full of surprises.

We walked a little backwards, jumped over a small stream and then came to a deserted pool. She dropped her shorts, took off her shirt and jumped in, she was in a small red bikini. "So you coming or what" I shrugged, took off my shirts and shorts and jumped in behind her.

"Oh my god, this is absolutely amazing…you're absolutely amazing" I smiled at her and took her head, cupping it into my hands; I lifted her chin so she was looking up at me. "You're one very special girl Isabel White, and I have fallen hard for you, I can't hide these feelings anymore, friendship with you is hard I care about you so much and I want to be with you and…" she stopped me by placing her lips over mine, hard, kissing me.

At first I was surprised, but then got into it and kissed her back. Her hands rested on my shoulders, one of mine was in her hair and the other was on her back. I slowly pushed her up against the wall of the pool and started down, kissing her neck. She sighed, letting her hands drop from my shoulders down my body. Her touch opened up every sense in my body, everything that was telling me we shouldn't be doing this was numbed.

I ran my hands up her small, skinny body and reached for the buckle on her top. Not thinking about what I was doing I started playing with it and before it became undone she pulled away and looked up at me. Her eyes were glowing under the starlight, and her breaths becoming short and quick. I didn't know what sense it was that was driving me to do this, but it felt amazing. Isabel had become a friend, and from friend to a girl I could stand up and say I was completely in love with.

Everything about her was amazing and I was ready for this, was she? She pulled away, trying to calm down her breathing she jumped out of the pool and sat on the edge, I knew she would get mad now, she'd say I was forcing her and she wouldn't want to ever see me again. Great. I ruined the only thing I had good with Isabel.

"Bradin…" I interrupted. "I'm sorry Iz, I didn't want to push anything" she stopped me. "No, no, it's not that, just have a few questions, before we jump into anything" I nodded, swallowing, still trying to calm down my own breathing. "Are you…are you a virgin" I cringed, knowing this would come up; I still wasn't ready to answer it. She must have seen so she laughed a little and sighed. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that I just thought, I just thought that I could ask before this night ended up somewhere where we would later regret" it was my turn to interrupt.

"Izzy, I would never regret being with you, unless you didn't want to I mean, but No, I'm not" her eyes grew wide, she seemed surprised. "Really, who was she" I wanted to forget Sarah; she was not one of my fond memories. "Someone that means absolutely nothing to me anymore, she ended up being crazy, literally, and is now in a boarding school but can we not talk about her" she nodded. Jumping back into the pool she kissed me.

"It doesn't matter to me anyways, but just letting you know that I still am, and you are really special to me" my whole body was dancing. Isabel was sure, sure like I had never seen her before. This time, our kisses weren't gentle; instead she pushed me up against the side, stuck her tongue into my mouth and kissed me hard. She was absolutely amazing and I loved every moment of being with her.

We kissed for a while and I gave up on trying to get anywhere, I loved Isabel and I didn't want her hurt, but her hands slowly started traveling down my side and she caught the edges of my shorts. Little by little, she let them drop to the bottom of the pool. I stepped out of them and helped her unbuckle her bikini. We were both breathing hard, standing in front of each other, locking eyes for a second. "You sure you want to do this here, and old deserted pool isn't exactly romantic" she nodded and looked up. "No, but that is" I looked up and saw the moon, and the stars surrounded it, looked like they were protecting it.

"You'll always be my moon, and I'll be your stars" she totally relaxed in my arms. "I'll always protect you Isabel…" she kissed me again, a long kiss. We were both tired and she looked like she was maybe hurt and needed a break. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, but you're so tiny Iz" she smiled. "It was absolutely amazing, you're amazing, and I'm not hurt, I love you Bradin" I smiled and pulled her out of the water. We dried off and headed for the long ride home.

It was around 6:30 am when we got home. It actually wasn't as long as I thought, but I was totally worn out. I slipped into bed after drying my hair, erasing all evidence of where I was. I knew what we did was wrong, and that we couldn't tell anyone, but it was special to me, Isabel, this night and everything. I knew I'd be waking up at around 12 or 1 in the afternoon, but it didn't matter. Isabel and me were finally united as one, and we both admitted, our feelings about each other we absolutely genuine.

NOTE: okay, sicne I didn't go into it, I'll ask you guys what you want…did Bradin and Isabel sleep together..YES or NO…tell me what you wanntt!


	7. Saying Goodbye and a New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Summerland; I only ownIsabel, Maria, Amelia, Ashley, Jacob…or any other people you don't recognize

**_Author's Note: Ok here we go, next chapter and last sorry! But I have a few ideas coming to me and I need to end a few stories before writing new ones. I recently finished Dreams Come True…almost done with Battle of the Bands and now this one because I want to start a new one. So here's the end! tear but look out for my newest story! _**

_**LOVE ya'll! **_

_Saying Good Bye and a New Beginning _

I kissed her neck, she sighed, smiling and holding my hands. Slowly, I let my hands roams her body and I got down to the rim of her bathing suit bottom; she stopped me, looked up and kept kissing me. I slid my hands around the rim and was about to slip them off but she bowed her head and pulled away.

"I can't, Bradin…I'm sorry" she got up pulled her clothes back on and ran back the way we came. "Iz…" I was about to stop her but I didn't. Why did I have to be so stupid and try this on her, Isabel's not like that? "I'm really sorry Iz, I really am" I told her finally catching up at a tree where we got off of our horses.

"I know, so am I, I know you were expecting something to happen here tonight but I couldn't do it, it'd be a big line to cross and if I do cross it, it'd be with you just not tonight…" I kissed her quickly.

"I completely understand" she smiled, her smile worth a million dollars. She slipped her hand into mine and together, we got onto our horses. "We need to hurry before they start getting worried" I laughed, how much I knew Aunt Ava already called the police, oh god I was in so much trouble.

We got home a little after 6am and I snuck back into the room. I laid on the bed just as Ava walked in, I had my eyes opened a little and watched her. She was about to close the door but walked over and patted me on the head, running her fingers through my wet hair. She felt the pillow, a questioning look on her face, and then walked away.

I turned around and tried to get some sleep, while I am still alive, when she finds out where I was in the morning she'll never let me live it down, or live! I was scared of what she would say after she figures out I was with Isabel, after she told me no.

In the morning I got up with Nikki running beside my head with a pot and a baking spoon, banging, I brought the pillow up over my head and groaned. "Uhh…Nikki, what do you want" she laughed. "Up, you promised you'd drive us to the amusement park today" Derrick was beside her. I remembered I did. "Yeah and it's time for breakfast, or lunch actually, get your butt up come on" she walked out of the room. I rubbed my eyes and got up.

We walked down to the car after brunch and I dialed Isabel's number. "Let's see if Izzy wants to come" the dial tone came as soon as I dialed the number. I was confused. "This number has been disconnected and is no longer in service…" I hung up.

"I have to get somewhere first I have to check up on someone" Nikki looked at me. "Isabel" I nodded. We arrived at her house and after knocking on her door I noticed no one opened. Slipping my hands under the mat I noticed that there was a piece of paper instead of the key. –Bradin- It said on the top of a sealed pink envelope.

I sipped my fingers under the flap and unsealed it pulling out the piece of paper. Tears came to my eyes as I read it:

_Dear Bradin,_

_I don't know what to tell you, but I'm sorry. I had to leave for Chicago my grandmother is sick and she needs me to take care of her. I will miss you terribly but don't try to find me because I don't think I'll ever get to see you again. Take care! You are an amazing guy who is sweet, cute, and I care about so much, and I'm sorry I had to do this without even a goodbye. I wish we finished off that night the way you wanted to but I didn't know that there was never going to be another chance. I got one hint of advice before I end this:_

_NEVER CHANGE! You're a surfer at heart and that's where you belong and I don't regret ever meeting you even knowing about this pain because you showed me life like I never imagined. _

…_Stay Golden and Sweet_

_Love Always,_

_Isabel_

_PS: I love you Bradin, forever no matter what!_

Tears stained the paper again, this time my own. Nikki had read it and she put her arm on mine and hugged me. "I'm sorry Brae, let's go home" I shook my head. "No, I'm going to be home later on get Ava to pick you up I'm sorry" she nodded. I ran to the Surf Shop that was close luckily and Jay wasn't there.

_I grabbed my board out of the back room and ran into the water. Landing every trick with perfection as the tears never stopped coming, but the salty water burning on my eyes helped hide them. After I finished surfing I came out I noticed the sun setting. Isabel loved sunsets. _

_I walked over to Spanish Cove and the rocks in front of it, the very place I first met her. I felt someone behind me and then felt her take my hand. "I'm sorry Bradin" I turned around and felt her gentle lips against my own. Callie. I had missed her. Maybe this was what Isabel meant about new beginnings. _

_"Hey…I missed you" I ran my fingers through her hair and she smiled taking my hand. "Let's go get something to eat Cal" she nodded, "Come on…" and we walked off. Not that I didn't remember Isabel but I felt lucky to have met her. And who knows, maybe I will see her again eventually, even if only in my dreams._

_Thank you Izzy!_

_-Forever Yours-_

Bradin Westerly

I sealed the envelope and dropped it into the mailbox. Callie leaned her head on my shoulder and kissed me. I missed her and I missed this. "Let's go home" she smiled and took my hand pulling me towards her house.


End file.
